


Ode to Dixie

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Dogs, Gen, Nonfiction, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A poem devoted to the dog who rarely leaves my side.





	Ode to Dixie

Her name speaks to her roots in lands below,

A southern girl by birth, sent north to stay.

A shelter brought her here ‘mid wind and snow,

Arriving just after Thanksgiving Day.

We know not of her history back there,

What troubles she surpassed, what vict’ries won;

In truth, it matters not, for all we care

Is that she is here now, her journey done.

Forever with a sad look on her brow,

Though luxuries galore surround her bed,

This darling dog can live the good life now,

Knowing she will always be loved and fed.

She is there for me when I’m in a slump,

And I’m there for my dearest blanket lump.


End file.
